godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Gamera
Shin Gamera: The Absolute Guardian of the Universe, also known in Japan as Guardian Monster: Shin Gamera (守護怪獣 シン・ガメラ Shūgokaijū Shin Gamera) is a 2019 Japanese animated kaiju film in the Gamera series co-directed by Takashi Watanabe and Sam Imbecile. Produced by Kadokawa Pictures and distributed by Toei, it is the fourth reboot and the first animated film of the series, as well as the first installment of the Mahou Kaiju Series. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 2019 and in limited theaters across North America on March 7, 2020 licensed by Funimation Entertainment. The film follows a man named Ichiro Tachibana who awakens his powers to become the guardian kaiju Gamera to save the Earth and defeat a horde of evil monsters led by a dark lord of the past. The film was a box office success, and at the moment, becoming the second highest-grossing Gamera film in the franchise after [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Gamera_3:_Revenge_of_Iris Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris]. Originally intended to be a standalone movie, Its success would influence the creation of an anime franchise that would integrate this movie's events into it and last for eleven years through several more movies and TV shows: the Mahou Kaiju Series. Plot 6,000 years ago, a kingdom lays in ruins and flames. Two entities remain standing on the flaming rubble: a gigantic turtle monster and a horrifying dark titan. As the two monsters clash, they manage to land their finishing against each other, ending the battle in a draw with both monsters getting destroyed. Afterwards, a white owl flies off over the remains. In the present day, a young boy Ichiro Tachibana finds a baby turtle lost on the shore and adopts it. Several weeks later, when Ichiro’s pet turtle grew, his grandmother asks that he free the turtle, reminding him that every creature, while must be protected from harm, has every right to live free. Eventually, he reluctantly releases the turtle back to the ocean abd tells his grandmother that when he grows up, he will become a marine biologist and protect life in the sea. Ten years later, Ichiro is now in high school, studying in Higashizaka Kitano High School in Kyoto. He has intense scorn for a fellow schoolmate girl, Lily Ramses Futaba, who is extremely hostile to him and treats him like a low commoner. But since she is the most popular idol in the school, this sometimes puts Ichiro in bad and awkward situations. One night, he sneaks to where Yuuko Morino, his most admired teacher is at a secret location and discovers a secret that he never expects to witness: Yuuko is a witch. However, he is caught by Lily, whom Ichiro realizes is a witch too, much to both his dismay and shock, and since Ichiro already knows the secret, Lily decides to use a magic spell to turn him into her familiar servant. Later, he is woken up by both Lily and Yuuko, and realizes something is wrong; he is turned into a ooze-like monster! After a spiteful argument between Ichiro and Lily, the latter tells that she got the spell from a mysteriously cloaked man on the side of the street earlier in the day. Yuuko examines it and concludes it to be a counterfeit spell that seems to turn someone into a user’s familiar servant, just like Lily had intended. Instead, it turned Ichiro into a monster that Yuuko nicknames "Hedollante", but the metamorphosis is still incomplete. Yuuko and Lily manages to subdue the transforming monster before it could get worse, thus Ichiro reverts back to his human form and becomes unconscious. The next morning, Ichiro is back in his house and thinks that everything that happened last night was a dream. Soon after, strange things start to happen around him: #Stage and magical tools are delivered to his house that he did not actually order. #A man revealed to be Socrato appears everywhere he goes. #The white owl from the beginning of the movie also appears randomly. #Ichiro grows a horn that is a side-effect of becoming Hedollante. The Department of Health investigates this as a symptom of a new strange disease. He grows another one after turning into Hedollante the second time. #Ichiro faints while singing the Japanese National Anthem during flag ceremony at school. Resource Commitee Chairman Jin Yuugami fears it as a sign that a "disaster will befall upon Japan". The old man later repeatedly appears in various guises before finally revealing himself to Ichiro as Socrato, an immortal 6000-year-old sorcerer, and cordially insisting that he should start practicing magic and becoming a master sorcerer. Socrato explains to Ichiro that a time of great disaster is coming upon Earth, and that the only opportunity Ichiro will have to change the world is by saving it. Socrato also tells Ichiro to inform others about the end of the world should they ask him later. After a talk with Yuuko and Lily occurred to him that everything that happened is real, Ichiro loses it and runs away to the forest where he stays until night. Succumbing to his insanity, Ichiro once again transforms into his Hedollante form, now larger and more horrifying than before. He is found by Yuuko and Lily but is also pursued by the JSDF at the same time. The military tries to stop Hedollante to no avail. Yuuko manages to avoid casualties caused by Hedollante's rampage on the JSDF and Lily knocks the monster down to the ground with her magical powers. Ichiro goes back to his human self and is brought to Yuuko's mansion. The next morning, Ichiro wonders why Yuuko would even go this far for him. She explains that Ichiro's grandmother was the Witch of the Grand Ocean before taking her place after her death. Yuuko made a promise to her that she would protect her grandson from getting assassinated by witches and take good care of him. Ichiro realizes that reason he is alive today was because of his grandmother. For the rest of the weekend, Socrato trains Ichiro how to channel his chi, a power source that exists within all living things, to use magical powers. He guides him to accomplish six levels of magical training: Beginning, Amateur, Intermediate, Professional, Expert and Master. Ichiro completes the first two levels within two days only, which Socrato finds strange since it usually takes much longer for even a skilled magician to complete a level. Socrato also shows Ichiro what Kyoto looked like 6,000 years ago: a lush paradise where he also happened to once lived and created with his magic. This was one of Socrato's gifts to his love, Mera the first Witch of the Great Oceans, where they would've lived together after they get married. Another gift was a flower-shaped brooch that he crafted for Mera, which was actually the very same brooch that Ichiro's grandmother gave to him. Ichiro would argue that it was just coincidence but Socrato assumes that it is fate. Ichiro asks what happened between Socrato and Mera, but the elderly mage does not answer. To celebrate, Ichiro and Socrato spend quality time in downtown Kyoto, but Lily joins in since she wants to be with Ichiro though she doesn't openly admit it. This ends in the three of them having a hangover. The next day, after Ichiro gets humiliated in class by Lily, he sneaks out of school and turns into Hedollante out of frustration, letting out anger by rampaging at an empty forest area before getting spotted and bombarded by JSDF fighter jets. Out of annoyance, he retreats and turns back into Ichiro, sneaking out of the air force's sight. Meanwhile, a corpse of a mysterious bat-like creature is found in a ravaged village and brought to a secret research facility. Government officials try to figure out what it is, but could only tell that it is an entirely new species that is not friendly to humans. Back at Ichiro's home, Socrato appears and scolds Ichiro for unwisely transforming into his kaiju self and strengthening the curse in him further. Socrato and Ichiro teleport to the research facility where the strange bat's body is stored. Socrato explains that the bird-like monster is a "Gyaos", a species of beasts created by the Dark Lord in an "age long forgotten by man". In the middle of Ichiro's training, he, Socrato and Lily go to Yuuko's home to discover that she is pregnant. They are shocked at this revelation. Immediately after, another witch by the name of Kaya Blanche, a representative from the Far-East Witches Union, explains that Yuuko is not really pregnant and it is just part of an ancient dark curse to revive the dead that is discovered to be the work of none other than Eisen Faust, the Dark Lord's right-hand man. Upon hearing that name, Socrato realizes that his greatest fears are coming true: the Dark Lord Aldrych is about to return. Socrato explains to Ichiro and the witches a history from six-thousands years ago. Egypt lived in a time of great harmony and tranquility until the Pharaoh’s court magician An’dain begins drawing negative chi and creates dark magic, becoming a more ruthless, cold-hearted and authoritarian person as a result. Soon, he created a bat-like monster that would be called a Gyaos, sacrificing life essences of lesser creatures in the process. Because artificially creating life especially at the expense of others' is against Egyptian law, when this was discovered, An’dain was banished from Egypt, fearing that such a creature would create great chaos. Now holding a grudge against the people that cast him away, An’dain in exile perfected the use of dark magic arts and returned with a vengeance and a massive horde of Gyaos he created. Almost swiftly, An'dain, now known as Aldritch the Dark One, assimiliated the entire kingdom. When the Egyptian gods led by Ra intervened to stop Aldritch, they only met their end at the hands of the Dark One. Soon, Mera transformed into the mighty turtle kaiju Gamera, fighting the Gyaos scouring across the land and confronting Aldritch. As the two fought, Gamera was able to destroy Aldritch, but the former is slain as well. The battle completely destroyed much of Egypt and what remained will take a long time to recover but never restored to its former glory. Eisen Faust survived in the conflict and is on the 6,000-year quest to bring back his master to life. Socrato also tells them of the ancient prophecy that in the future, which is the present time, the Dark One will return to plunge the world into eternal damnation, but a "Child of Light and Shadow" bearing the blood of a Witch of the Great Oceans shall reawaken as the new Gamera to protect humanity and "vanquish the darkness forever". Socrato would've assumed that since Yuuko is the Witch of the Great Oceans, her becoming pregnant would've been an opportunity for the arrival of the Chosen One, but it's now out of the question. Socrato guesses that Ichiro, as the grandson of a former Witch of Great Oceans, might be the Chosen One destined to defend the Earth as Gamera, which would explain the unusual speed and pace of his training, but Ichiro is not sure whether he can be able to control such a power, let alone the one that he has now. Soon, Yuuko manages to endure after conceiving a cursed egg. Kaya tries to destroy it, but the egg disappears and an evil sorcerer appears before the group, introducing himself as Eisen Faust who is revealed to be same person who gave the hex to Lily before. Faust retreats, leaving the group worried for Yuuko. Lily wants to get rid of Faust for tricking her, but Socrato assures that trying to defeat him now is exactly what Faust wants. Thinking of it as the only way to end Faust's plans, Kaya tries to kill Ichiro which leads to a short confrontation between Lily and Kaya, with the former being slightly wounded. An exhausted Yuuko stops the two from fighting and assures Kaya that she wants to protect Ichiro no matter what happens. Ichiro resumes training and completes the Master level. A day after, Ichiro and Socrato reveal everything that actually happened and what is about to come to the Japanese Parliament in the Diet Building. A debate on whether or not the truth should be told in public leads to a courtroom brawl. In celebration, he, Lily and Socrato attend the school festival and spend the entire day having fun. Afterwards, Kaya goes to Ichiro and has a conversation with him, apologizing for her sudden brash actions before. Socrato explains to Ichiro and Lily what actually happened between him and Mera 6,000 years ago. When Mera was captured by Aldritch's forces, Socrato, putting his love for Mera over the safety of the world first, was forced to work with him in creating more and more kaiju for the Dark Lord. When Socrato finally had enough, he tried to rescue Sera but he failed. Mera then awakened her powers through the brooch Socrato gave her and eventually gained the power to become Gamera. After watching Mera sacrificing herself to vanquish Aldritch, a curse of immortality was put on him as a reminder of his sins. After Ichiro passes the final exam by defeating Socrato in magic combat with Lily as a witness, Gyaos suddenly appears and chases the three of them. Ichiro buys Socrato and Lily time to escape by becoming Hedollante in an attempt to hold the Gyaos at bay. Unfortunately, Hedollante is captured by an even more powerful Gyaos kaiju with tentacles. As Socrato and Lily make it to safety, the latter is worried that something bad could've happened to Ichiro, but the former warns that running back to him is dangerous. They make up their minds and decided to rescue Ichiro who is held captive in Eisen Faust's underground lair. As Socrato and Lily make it there, they discover not only Ichiro but also Yuuko and Kaya being held prisoner. Not only that, Faust reveals that everything has been going according to his plan. All along, to resurrect his master Aldritch, he needs a host with an extraordinarly powerful magical energy within and Ichiro's magic training only served to accelerate the plan to completion. The cursed egg, which he also need to revive the Dark Lord, is also revealed to be the result of Yuuko and Hedollante's first encounter. Even worse, to welcome Aldritch's rearrival on the world, Faust commands a legion of Gyaos and several other kaiju to destroy major cities across the Earth: Guiron attacks Los Angeles, Jiger attacks Shanghai, Zigra attacks Rio de Janeiro, Viras attacks Manila, Zedus attacks Sydney, Barugon attacks London and Iris, the super-powerful Gyaos from earlier, attacks Rome. Enraged, Socrato yells that Eisen Faust will never be forgiven for this and challenges him to duel. The two powerful sorcerers are evenly matched against each other until Faust seemingly kills Socrato. To finish the job, Faust injects the cursed egg into Ichiro who transforms into Aldrych's body with Ichiro still inside. To complete the task, Faust would transplant his master's disembodied heart into Ichiro so that Aldritch's resurrection would be complete. Since Ichiro couldn't move because of being inside Aldrych's body, he couldn't do anything. Faust proceeds to finish off Ichiro but Lily stands in the way to protect the man and gets stabbed before knocking the evil sorcerer back with her magic. Because of that, Ichiro can now move and apologizes to the now-unconscious Lily for failing to protect her, but vows to never run away again, leave her behind and that he will fight this time. Ichiro takes control of the Dark Lord's body and gains the upper hand against Eisen Faust. But Ichiro is once again petrified by Faust and could not again move. Faust then proceeds to kill Lily, but as he is about to do so, Ichiro's true powers awaken with the brooch at his hands, declaring he will protect the ones he love. Aldrych's form disappears and Ichiro is returned to normal. Faust is puzzled by what just happened and Ichiro replied that his grandmother's love, same as Socrato's love for Mera, awakened his true powers through the magic relic that he holds. Faust is horrified to realize that Ichiro is actually the one from the prophecy, the Child of Light and Shadow and the savior who would become the new Gamera of this age. After Faust is quickly assimilated by Ichiro's newly-awakened powers, he retreats. Knowing that becoming Gamera would be at the expense of his life, Ichiro has some doubts but he doesn't hesitate. He promises the unconscious Lily, Yuuko and Kaya that he will come back and vows to defeat Eisen Faust, avenge Socrato, fulfill his destiny in life, vanquish the darkness and “destroy all monsters”. He then uses his newly-awakened powers to transform into the mighty guardian kaiju… Gamera. Meanwhile in Tokyo, the Far-East Witches Union warned the population of the upcoming catastrophe and convinces them to evacuate underground with the witches ensuing their safety. Just in time, Eisen Faust raises a gigantic fortress from the ground as it levitates in the sky. After which, he unleashes his monsters to spread devastation across Tokyo. Gamera alone, now embedded with the soul of Ichiro, marches to the ruined city of Tokyo to end the tyranny once and for all. Making his way to Tokyo badly devastated by the monster attacks, he encounters Guiron, but easily defeats and wipes him out of his way, as he continuing his march towards the city. Eisen Faust, watching everything from his fortress and infuriated much more to know Gamera has awakened, sends Viras and Zigra to fight Gamera, but are swiftly annihilated by him. Finally, he sees Eisen Faust’s fortress floating on top of the ruins of Tokyo and swarms of thousands of Gyaos that nearly covered the skies. Even when Gamera is just new and unfamiliar with his newfound powers and abilities, he makes great use of them, as the turtle kaiju proceeds to single-handedly take them all on and already kills a large number of the Gyaos, with them offering little resistance to the Chosen One. Faust gets even more irritated that Gamera is gaining the upper hand against the Gyaos. Wanting to give Gamera some challenge, he sends three giant monsters under his control, Jiger, Zedus and Barugon, into the battlefield to kill Gamera. The combined might of the three monsters, together with the waves of Gyaos interfering and constantly attacking, prove to be too much for even Gamera, who also was taunted by Faust for daring to face everything all by himself. Gamera sees that the villain’s statement is true, that he is alone. But before the enemy could attack again, someone intervenes and saves Gamera, by destroying several Gyaos and crippling the enemy kaiju. Gamera is surprised and looks to know who did it. Much to the relief of Gamera and dismay of Faust, it is Socrato who is revealed to have survived earlier! Socrato tells Gamera that Lily, Yuuko and Kaya are alright and taken to their homes to be healed of their injuries and that they cannot be able help Gamera in battle, but he reminds him that Gamera is not alone in the fighting and that people all over the world are praying and believing that he will win and set it all right. It then makes sense for Gamera, realizing that the love of Ichiro’s grandmother for the Earth and her grandson is what brought him here now, as Gamera. Gamera stands up and prepares to fight again when something crashed towards the enemy, killing some Gyaos and weakening Barugon, Zedus and Jiger. When the smoke clears up, it reveals a colossal humanoid warrior. Gamera asks who that warrior is and Socrato answers that he is Daimajin, a giant statue that only comes to life whenever Japan is in grave danger, further proving that the world is fighting for Gamera and that he is not alone. Indeed, Daimajin comes to aid Gamera as his ally in the war of the kaiju. As the clash resumes, Gamera and Daimajin together turn the battle around in their favor. Many more Gyaos are defeated and the three enemy kaiju are severely weakened. Soon, Gamera manages to destroy Barugon. Jiger and Zedus remain, but before they could get into battle again, they are stabbed by the most powerful Gyaos under Faust’s control, Iris. Faust tells Jiger and Zedus that despite losing Gamera and Daimajin, they however proved one thing that they are very useless and incompetent. That is why Faust sent Iris to execute both Jiger and Zedus. After the two kaiju are brutally tortured to a horrifying extent, Jiger and Zedus are destroyed. Angered at this, Gamera calls Faust a coward for sacrificing his own comrades for his own goals. Faust replies that these kaiju were never really his comrades and even calls them lower than pawns. He also says that he only cares about himself and the Dark Lord Aldritch. Gamera ragingly yells that he will never forgive Faust for this. Faust declares that playtime is over and proceeds to bring Iris to the fighting to face Gamera and Daimajin. Between the combined strengths of the two guardian kaiju and that of Iris, the two warring factions are evenly matched, with more and more Gyaos being assimilated in the crossfire between three mighty kaiju. After minutes of brutal brawling across the entire city, Gamera overpowers Iris and incapacitates it. Faust shouts that since his master plan is ruined he can do anything as he pleases for his dead master and summons a new kaiju to fight: Garasharp, a gigantic demonic serpent. The snake kaiju has enough power to overpower both Gamera and Daimajin in combat, even almost splitting Daimajin in half and swallowing Gamera whole before the turtle kaiju manages to escape by unleashing fire inside Garasharp, blowing up the serpent from the inside out. However, because of using much chi in the relentless fighting, Gamera rapidly runs out of power and collapses on his knees almost immediately after Garasharp is destroyed. By then, Eisen Faust plants his castle onto the ground and begins drawing more and more dark chi from the fear and despair of all humans. From that power, three more kaiju emerge to challenge the two heroic creatures: Khan'iraj, a web-legged crab-like kaiju, Orophlox, a two-headed demonic canine monster, and Ultra Gyaos, a larger and stronger Gyaos with three heads. Gamera is distraught to know he still has three more monsters to hold off, especially that he is running out of energy to spare. Gamera asks Socrato for help and the elderly wizard replies that he will get help and return with backup. After Socrato departs, he visits an underground shrine and uses his magic, pleading and praying to two statues to come to life, help Gamera and save mankind. Back in Tokyo, Orophlox, Khan'iraj and Ultra Gyaos take turns in hurting and pummeling Gamera and Daimajin with their strong attacks. Before the three evil kaiju are about to obliterate the two beaten guardians, the JSDF intervene and catch the attention of the three. In addition, a new super-weapon, a flying battleship codenamed the "Omega Project", is launched into battle. While the military is easily decimated by the three monsters and the Omega Project only doing slight effort against them, an opportunity is opened for both Gamera and Daimajin to strike back. After the Omega Project is badly damaged in the fight and retreats while sending record of what is happening in the Tokyo battlefield, Gamera and Daimajin destroy the three evil monsters. Unfortunately, two more new kaiju appear, this time horrifying hybrid monsters of defeated ones. One of which is Kimerah, a monstrous hybrid of all the non-Gyaos monsters destroyed by Gamera in battle. The other is Giga Gyaos, a fusion of many Gyaos to form a Gyaos with three wings and seven heads. Even worse, Iris becomes conscious again and joins in the fray. The two giant heroes and the three malevolent kaiju, with the latter side gaining the slight advantage against the former. Thankfully, two pillars of red flames and green wind appear, block the way and protect Gamera and Daimajin. As the pillars of flame and wind clear, two entities Enjin and Fujin appear from those pillars respectively, both coming to aid Gamera and Daimajin. Socrato also returns to watch the battle. The two guardian deities, with the help of Gamera and Daimajin, take a valiant stand against the three opposing kaiju. Eventually, the three evil monsters are all defeated with Enjin vaporizing Kimerah with his fire powers, Fujin killing Giga Gyaos by filling its body with violent winds so much that it bursts into pieces, and Gamera and Daimajin repeatedly stabbing and mauling Iris to the ground. Eisen Faust grows horribly mad at the seemingly victorious allies Gamera and Daimajin and is left with no other choice. He flies out of his fortress and blasts Daimajin back before he could cut off Iris’ head with his sword. Holding the Dark Lord's heart, he declares that if he can't bring back the old body of his master, then he will create a new one for him. After shouting out “Master, with your hands, I commit to you my life!”, he trades his heart with Aldritch's and immediately dies after. Afterwards, the soul of Aldritch takes control of Faust's body, as he destroys his own fortress and uses the pieces and rubble of that fortress to create a new gigantic horrifying kaiju form with black skin, white plates and red eyes and transform into it. Gamera and Socrato are shocked to see that the Dark Lord Aldritch has finally been revived. The now-resurrected Aldritch shows an example of his supreme darkness by fighting Enjin and Fujin and easily destroying them. Afterwards, he battles Gamera and Daimajin with the Dark One gaining the upper hand, though the two is able to strike back a few times. Afterwards, Aldritch revives Iris with his dark powers and so, the two evil kaiju, accompanied by few Gyaos left, are mercilessly and brutally beating up the helpless and weakened Gamera and Daimajin. Socrato is horrified to see the two allied kaiju losing. The old magician decides not to just stand and watch and to actually help, and transforms as well into his large kaiju form as well; a winged humanoid warrior with white skin, platinum armored and blue aura. The kaiju Socrato intercepts and rescues both Gamera and Daimajin. Socrato vows that he will always stay by Gamera's side and fight for justice and joins the fight. Now, it's Gamera, Socrato and Daimajin, against Aldritch and Iris commanding a few amount of Gyaos left in the fray. The five engage in an all-out brutal monster with no mercy for either side. After minutes of heavily destructive clashing, Socrato attacks Iris, telling Gamera to fight Aldritch while he holds Iris down. While Daimajin and Gamera are busy battling Aldritch, Socrato and Iris are fighting relentlessly to their last breath across the ruins of Tokyo. The two, while powerful, are equal in power, yet they do not stop fighting no matter what. But after minutes of bloody combat, Iris apparently subdues and kills Socrato with an incredible colossal blast of fire that consumes him. When it seems Iris is victorious and lets its guard down, Socrato’s sword is thrown from the fire, flies through Iris’ neck and decapitates it. Then, Socrato, who actually survives the attack and covered in flames, charges towards Iris at Mach speed for one final blow. As Socrato impacts upon Iris, a massive explosion engulfs the two. When the explosion clears away, Iris is now destroyed in pieces and Socrato lies on the ground, presumably dead. Gamera goes over to Socrato and tries to wake him up to no avail. Realizing this, Gamera screams and roars in anguish over the loss of his dear friend. The battle is still going nevertheless, with all of the Gyaos now completely wiped out. Now, only Gamera, Daimajin and Aldritch remain. After Aldritch hisses at Gamera for destroying all of his creations and mocks him that the human inside (Ichiro) is trained on a farm as opposed to himself who mastered dark magic and sorcery his entire life, Aldritch finally transforms into this huge terrifying final form, a gargantuan three-headed black demonic dragon Satan Ghidorah. Gamera and Daimajin try to stop their opponent but Satan Ghidorah is absolutely powerful beyond comprehension, even with the two of them together, easily overpowering them shortly. Daimajin attempts to assimilate Satan Ghidorah, but fails and as a result, is mortally wounded and rendered unconscious by the evolved Dark Lord, basically removing Daimajin from the fight. Only Gamera and Satan Ghidorah are left. The three-headed abomination continued pursuing, attacking and torturing him to no end, while cruelly taunting Gamera that he is a pathetic mortal who doesn't know his full potential and that he should not strike against a God. As Ghidorah continues dominating the battle and sadistically assaulting him, Gamera is just powerless against the colossal abomination in front of him and could not be able to fight back at all, and both Socrato and Daimajin cannot fight anymore. Once again, Gamera is alone in the fighting. Soon, Satan Ghidorah pulls Gamera towards him, chokes him and begins draining his lifeforce to kill both Gamera and Ichiro from the inside. The weakening turtle kaiju is helpless and could not move nor escape from the beast’s grasp. When it seems that Gamera is about to lose, he becomes even more determined to save the Earth and is not willing to go down without a fight. With a blast of fire, Gamera frees himself from Satan Ghidorah's grasp. He is now able to fight back and so, Gamera and Satan Ghidorah, both evenly matched and their stakes raised, fight ruthlessly and restlessly against each other, taking the battle beyond the Earth and into the far reaches of space, first onto the Moon, then to Mars, then across the Solar System and finally to the edge of the galaxy. The incredible interstellar kaiju battle only lasts briefly before the two plummet with all their power all the way back to Earth. Just before they could crash back into Tokyo, Ghidorah is able to bring Gamera to the bottom, making the latter plummet into the ground and cause a huge explosion, totaling the city even more and severely crippling Gamera. As Satan Ghidorah proceeds to finish off Gamera once and for all, he fires one last dark beam at the paralyzed turtle kaiju. Gamera could not move anymore and could only watch in horror as the beam approaches towards him to claim his life. Inside, Ichiro reminisces of his life and everything that happened up to this point, wondering what would’ve been like if he continued living his normal life, lamenting that he is not able to defeat Aldritch and save the world like everyone hoped for, and admits to himself to he truly loves Lily. Just as Ichiro is about to give up, the soul of his grandmother approaches him and convinces not to give up no matter how hopeless the situation seems. Ichiro remembers what she said to him: that all creatures have the right to live and to be protected from harm. There, he reaches an epiphany and becomes even more determined than ever. He will not allow Aldritch to manipulate the world as he pleases. As Satan Ghidorah’s beam reaches Gamera, the latter is able to withstand the beam and stand up on his feet. Afterwards, an explosion blazes on Gamera’s place, making the Dark Lord laugh maniacally. However, he sees something that he does not expect at all to realize: Gamera lives. Gamera approaches towards Satan Ghidorah and fights back against him, with Gamera finally turning the tide of the final battle and now seemingly more powerful than Ghidorah. After several blasts of fire from Gamera, Satan Ghidorah attempts to fly away and escape, only to be shot back down by Gamera. The horrified beast is baffled why Gamera is still able to stand up after everything he's put through and not surrender. Ichiro reply that while Aldritch’s power derives from darkness and hate, Gamera’s comes from his love for Earth and mankind, just as Ichiro’s grandmother’s love for him awakened his true powers, Socrato's father-like bond with Ichiro that he becomes strong and Yuuko, Kaya and Lily’s love for him that he is able to survive. Indeed, love is Gamera’s true power and love will always triumph and shine even in the blackest of darkness. Since Aldritch/Satan Ghidorah has no love whatsoever, he can never win no matter how powerful he becomes. Lastly, he adds that he will not stop until Aldritch is defeated for good. Gamera charges at Satan Ghidorah and fatally injures him even with much resistance. Soon, even after Ghidorah mortally wounds Gamera, he manages to cut off Ghidorah’s heads one by one before plunging him into the sky, lending chi from the Earth and launching one final blast of chi energy from his chest at Satan Ghidorah, ultimately destroying the Dark Lord forever and completing the prophecy. Gamera lets out a loud triumphant roar in victory over evil. After the long battle has won and is finally over, Gamera is so exhausted and massively wounded from the horrendous but victorious fighting that he collapses of extreme fatigue. He knows the consequence of becoming Gamera and the fate of the Chosen One. Ichiro finds his life slowly fading away inside a dying and lonely Gamera. Ichiro looks up at the sky and thanks everyone because he made it this far and had it not been for them, he would not have reached his destiny and saved the Earth. Ichiro gives his final farewell and says "I love you" to Kaya, Yuuko, his grandmother, Socrato and Lily. After uttering his last word "Lily...", Gamera sheds a single tear, closes his eyes and goes limp, lying next to the motionless Socrato on the ground, never to wake up again. The unconscious Daimajin stands up and walks towards the lifeless figure of Gamera. Daimajin gives one last salute to the hero kaiju and walks away to head back to where he came from. The sun rises and morning comes, signaling another dawn for humanity. People return to the destroyed Tokyo and gather around the body of Gamera, the one of who saved them all, beneath the ruins of the Japanese capital. But, the brooch that Gamera was holding the entire time from the moment Ichiro became Gamera glows and swirls rejuvenating energy around him. Gamera’s figure disappears and from the rubble, Ichiro, revived and back in his original human form, emerges, much to the joy of Lily. The two share a tearful reuniting hug. They also see Socrato, still in kaiju form and actually alive, walking away to the shore of Tokyo Bay. Ichiro and Lily share a kiss, Socrato lets out a final roar and the people applaud and cheer. Socrato looks at Ichiro, Lily, Yuuko, Kaya and the people of Japan one last time before flying off into the sky, knowing well that his role in this world is accomplished and he will now take a well-deserved rest. The next morning, after sleeping with Yuuko, Kaya and Lily in the former's mansion last night, Ichiro takes a stroll in the backyard to see Socrato. Ichiro feels relieved to see his mentor again. Socrato tells the boy that he visits him to say goodbye one last time. Because the prophecy has been fulfilled, his immortality expires and the mage is about to die soon because of his age. Ichiro feels heartbroken to hear this and does not want Socrato to go. He even admits that he is like a father he never had, which he agrees with and states that Ichiro is also like a son to him. Ichiro makes a request to join the three girls in a trip like one big happy family, but Socrato declines, saying that he might not live longer for that to happen. Instead, he gives the boy his staff and hat. Socrato names Ichiro his successor; the new Wizard of Wizards who will be elevated above all other witches and sorcerers in the world and guide witchdom, humanity and kaijukind alike to justice and harmony. Socrato bids Ichiro farewell and good luck while calling him "Master Ichiro". Ichiro tearfully replies, "You too, dad." Socrato tears up at this and departs one final time. In Ichiro's house, Socrato lays peacefully on the futon and sleeps, patiently waiting for his death to come. Meanwhile, humanity is recovering from the monster crisis that struck the world. Countless millions are feared dead, but nevertheless, society is slowly rebuilding and mankind will forge a new path to the future as one. Reiji Mitsurugi, the Prime Minister of Japan, address to the U.N. Council that "mankind will soon healed of their wounds" and "like a phoenix, rise greater and stronger than before from the ashes of the old destroyed world to build a new one." Before the credits, the text displays “SHIN GAMERA: THE ABSOLUTE GUARDIAN OF THE UNIVERSE.” In a post-credits scene, American astronauts in a manned mission on Mars walk upon the barren landscapes of the planet and discover a colossal crustacean-like alien creature lying dormant in the middle of a crater. Characters Main Protagonists *Ichiro Tachibana (橘 壱郎 Tachibana Ichiro) *Lily Ramses Futaba (双葉・リリー・ラムセス Futaba Rirī Ramusesu) *Socrato (ソクラト Sokurato) *Yuuko Morino (森乃 由子 Morino Yūko) *Kaya Blanche (カヤ・ブランシュ Kaya Buranshu) Supporting Characters *Jin Yuugami (夕神 迅 Yūgami Jin) *Kokone Kizuki (希月 心音 Kizuki Kokone) *Kyouya Garyuu (牙琉 響也 Garyū Kyōya) *Akane Houzuki (宝月 茜 Hōzuki Akane) *Gozo Ban (番 轟三 Ban Gōzō) *Prime Minister Reiji Mitsurugi (御剣 怜侍首相 Mitsurugi Reiji-Shushō) *Keisuke Itonokogiri (糸鋸 圭介 Itonokogiri Keisuke) Antagonists *Dark Lord Aldritch (大魔王アルドリッチ Daimaō Arudoricchi) *Eisen Faust (アイゼン・ファウスト Aisen Fausuto) Past Characters * Ichiro's Grandmother (壱郎のお婆さん Ichiro no Obā-san) * Mera (メラ Mera) Kaiju *Gamera (ガメラ Gamera) *Daimajin (大魔神 Daimajin) *Kaiju Socrato (ソクラトの怪獣フォーム Sokurato no Kaijū Fōmu) *Kajiu Aldritch/Satan Ghidorah (アルドリッチの怪獣フォーム Arudoricchi no Kaijū Fōmu) (サタンギドラ Satan Gidora) *Gyaos (ギャオス Gyaosu) *Iris (イリス Irisu) *Hedollante (ヘドランテ Hedorante) *Garasharp (ガラシャープ Garashāpu) *Ultra Gyaos (ウルトラ・ギャオス Urutora Gyaosu) *Kahn'iraj (カニラ Kanira) *Orophlox (オロフロックス Orofurokkusu) *Kimerah (キメラ Kimera) *Giga Gyaos (ギガ・ギャオス Giga Gyaosu) *Guiron (ギロン Giron) *Viras (バイラス Bairasu) *Jiger (ジャイガ Jaigā) *Zigra (ジグラ Jigura) *Barugon (バルゴン Barugon) *Zedus (ジーダス Jīdasu) *Enjin (炎神 Enjin) *Fujin (風神 Fūjin) *Legion (レギオン Region) Trivia *With the movie's runtime at 195 minutes (3 hours and 15 minutes), it is the longest kaiju film ever made. **The first half of the film serves as a setup for the monster war that will take up nearly the entire second half of the movie at about 77 minutes. *It is also the first kaiju film where a human has the ability to transform into a kaiju. *It is the first kaiju film to have a Restricted ® rating due to sensitive themes, nudity, sexual content, excessive blood, extreme gore and violence. Excess use of profanity is included in the English dub of the film. *This is also the first Gamera film where Gamera has an ally with him in battle. In all other movies, Gamera fights his enemies on his own. This movie breaks that tradition and gives Gamera an ally kaiju to fight alongside with, let alone four (Daimajin, Enjin, Fujin and Kaiju Socrato). *Almost all of the monsters Gamera fought in the previous movies appeared in this film with the exception of Legion who only appears in a post-credits scene. *Daimajin, a character also created by Daiei (the makers of the Gamera series), makes a guest appearance in this movie. *Not counting swarms of Gyaos, twenty-two different monsters appear in this movie, the most amount of individual kaiju in a Gamera film. Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Anime Category:Kaiju Films Category:Films